narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Densetsu
“It'll be a long road, a dangerous one, but Konohagakure will never lose my loyalty. I'll do what I've been doing all along; protecting it. But this time, justice won't come from darkness, from extortion, from needless murder. It will come from courage, from honour, from necessity and from wisdom. It will come from a Torch.” —Densetsu after leaving Konohagakure From a young age, Densetsu grew up as an adventurous and morally upright person. He was very intelligent and possessed incredibly high chakra levels. Highly talented, he was recognised as an enchanting prospect and even the Third Hokage began keeping track of his development. These high expectations were justified as Densetsu rose meteorically through the ninja ranks of Konohagakure, becoming a Chunin at the age of 11 and a Jonin by the time he was 20. Later on while part of ANBU, Densetsu began to know of the plan to eliminate the Uchiha. Eventhough he was estranged from the Uchiha, he felt torn between his clan and his village. Densetsu however chose his village and remained in the shadows. Due to never being involved in the going ons of his clan, he was not targeted in the Uchiha Clan Massacre; though eventually he was forced to leave Konoha to stay alive. After disappearing from Konoha, Densetsu lived through many of the following years as a heroic yet unnamed mercenary, honing his skill and power, hunting down dangerous criminals with his cousins, earning him great recognition throughout the shinobi world as "The Human Torch". After many years, he would return to Konoha permanently after having his criminal status cleared and having his innocence declared. Densetsu returned as a hero, his courageous deeds as the Human Torch turned him into a cult hero, along with his more legendary exploits. He became the head diplomat for Konohagakure and the weapons instructor at the Academy. Appearance Densetsu was slightly dark and tall. He was of a slightly thin, but well muscled body type; as a result of his regular exercise routines. He is described to be very good looking, with high cheekbones, a defined jawline plus sharp and chiseled features. He had dark brown eyes when his Sharingan were inactive, with minor tear tracks next to his eyes. He also wore glasses when not using the Sharingan, depositing his spectacles into a scroll when combat began. Before Part I, while he was in the ANBU, Densetsu had a mohawk hairstyle and wore an ANBU monkey mask. When not in ANBU wear, he wore a green flak jacket with a grey undershirt and dark trek pants, wearing his forehead protector on his right arm. He also carried a katana behind him. In Parts I and II after fleeing Konoha, Densetsu displayed his allegiance to Konoha by continuing to wear the forehead protector now around his neck. He now just wore a grey undershirt most of the time with his utility belt and trek pants. His hairstyle had also changed, from the Mohawk to a normal short and spiked appearance. He also began carrying scrolls on his belt, in which he stores most of his equipment, except for his katana which he still kept slung on his back. Personality When he was at Konohagakure, Densetsu came off as a laid back, happy go lucky individual. He enjoyed making friends and was pretty popular in the village. He was very close and protective of his teammates and was willing to lay down his own life for them. Densetsu enjoyed heading to the libraries and reading, or exercising in his free time. All through his childhood he lived hating his clan the Uchiha, for he viewed them to be selfish, arrogant and lusting for battle. As a result he distanced himself from them, living at a separate corner of Konohagakure, renting a room and going about his own business. After the Chunin Exams in which he witnessed the true dark horrors shinobi went through, he became more serious and morose. Eventually Densetsu dedicated his life to the protection of Konoha, to protect his friends and whatever he still called family. Throughout his ANBU years, darkness began to grip him and as he began to kill regularly, Densetsu felt he needed to quit the Black Ops very quickly before he fell too far beyond redemption. This never happened and after fleeing Konoha, Densetsu began to lighten up again, often resorting to non lethal means to take down criminals. He continued to lighten up again as he progressed as a vigilante, becoming a firm believer in the upholding of justice and the protection of innocence. Playfully vain and sarcastic, Densetsu still liked to have a good laugh off and on, even with his slightly more serious outlook towards life later on. Eventhough several of his techniques resulted in extremely violent outcomes, Densetsu was against violence as a whole and detested the bloodshed which he had become accustomed to. He was sensitive of his humanity in a whole, often keeping himself very morally upright after his ANBU years (which by his own admission had made him feel like light, good and humanity had left his soul forever). While Densetsu was very lazy and unmotivated on occasion, he was capable of hard work when the situation demanded it. Another notable trait of Densetsu's was his raw courage. He stood up to any opponent without any fear, prepared to end their evil if it meant losing his life in the process. The young Uchiha eventually realised that what he chased was justice in a whole, not just the safety of Konohagakure. Background As his parents and family had left Konoha ages ago after a fallout and fight with his clan, Densetsu was forcibly separated from his family. Escaping from some of the crazed members in his clan, he made his way to the Konoha Orphanage and resided there. Some time after his eighth birthday, Densetsu graduated from the ninja academy. Earning enough money after various shinobi missions, he rented a room in a house opposite the Hokage Monument. Densetsu harboured a grudge against certain members of the Uchiha for chasing his family away but never acted on his anger due to his initial peace loving nature. As public sentiment turned against the Uchiha, Densetsu still felt a certain pity for his clan, as his aunts and uncles and cousins were still part of it. Another part of him was happy they were being isolated, as nobody stepped in when his family were harassed by their own. Densetsu continued training in the forest, developing new techniques and sharpening his skills as the Chunin Exams approached. Chunin Exams On the day of the exams, he ran into Akuhei Iwao who had pushed over his landlord and threatened her. Losing his temper, Densetsu punched Iwao into a wall. Iwao retaliated by attempting to strangle Densetsu, whose speed enabled him to backhand Iwao and push him to the ground. As the two were separated by Jonin, Iwao vowed to kill him slowly in the Chunin Exams. When the exams started, Densetsu passed his exams with near flawless marks. After a trying round in the Forest of Death, Densetsu showcased his incredible ninjutsu prowess; taking on two teams of Kirigakure shinobi alone and defeating them with his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Earth Release: Ensnaring Soil, Body Replacement Explosive Tagging and Clone Shuriken Combo. News emerged that 10 shinobi had been killed in the Forrest, all by Akuhei Iwao. After that round, came the one on one duels. In his first duel, by utilising the Fire Release: Blazing Explosive Kunai Maelstrom Densetsu established the record for quickest knockout in the history of the exams—— 10 minutes. The next few rounds proved Densetsu's huge skill, as he took down opponent after opponent with minimal strain; showcasing pure demonstrations of speed, intellect and ninjutsu prowess. On the other side, Iwao was also making short work of his opponents, killing two of his opponents in the process. Anticipation of a mouth watering duel between Densetsu and Iwao grew and eventually they were paired against each other in the final match. Iwao started aggressively, flinging Shuriken in rapid succession at Densetsu whose speed enabled him to avoid them directly assault Iwao. Iwao and Densetsu engaged in intense taijutsu as Densetsu's quick attacks enabled him to get past Iwao's more lumbering defence. Eventually Iwao the stronger of the two, threw Densetsu across the arena. Densetsu began working with ninjutsu, masterfully manipulating his fire techniques to push Iwao back. The latter began using water based ninjutsu to counter, falling into Densetsu's trap. With the area wet, Densetsu used a lightning technique to electrocute the area, zapping Iwao in the process. Iwao's savage injuries shockingly did not faze him, and he began his own salvo of earth techniques to launch heavy molten earth projectiles towards Densetsu. As the two battled it out, Densetsu preyed on Iwao's lack of speed; counter attacking with the help of his Sharingan and finally. launched a blindspot attack, strapping an explosive tag on Iwao's heel after distracting him with shadow clones. Failing to realise it was a fake tag, Iwao panicked and attempted to remove it. The error cost him, and Densetsu managed to trap him. While trying to escape from the earth tendrils, Iwao's pants and underpants were torn off, leaving him naked. Humiliated and out of options, Iwao cursed Densetsu again, promising to carve his Sharingan out. Densetsu ended the match with a thunderous knockout kick to Iwao's temple. Both were promoted to Chunin, but Iwao disappeared completely after leaving the hospital and nobody ever heard of him again. ANBU Years and Uchiha Clan Massacre After his performance in the Chunin Exam, the Hokage put in a direct recommendation for Densetsu's initiation into the ANBU Black Ops. On his first mission to investigate a disturbance at the border, Densetsu's squad was ambushed by a group of Iwagakure ninja. After a vicious battle, Densetsu accidentally plunged his kunai into the group's leader, killing him. As he watched the other Iwa nin get slaughtered, he felt insurmountable guilt and sorrow at his first kill. Eventually, the dark nature of ANBU became natural to him. Densetsu carried out his missions with cruel efficiency, training harder and becoming stronger. In an ambush, Densetsu's entire squad were captured except for him. Following from a distance, Densetsu watched from behind cover as his squad members were decapitated one by one. Awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing his friends die, Densetsu attacked his enemies brutally, murdering them all. This would be Densetsu's final mission with a team, as he worked alone from then onwards. In his next few missions, Densetsu's skill would increase even further, to a point where he was given nicknames such as the Lightning Shinobi and the Spirit of the Mist. Gaining great skill with his Sharingan and it's variant the Mangekyō Sharingan, Densetsu became a great weapon in Konoha's arsenal; with great espionage skill and intellect aside from his ninjutsu prowess. However, the constant murder, lies and brutality took a toll on Densetsu; he screamed frequently in his sleep and began showing signs of aggravated stress. Unknowingly, Densetsu attracted the attention of Danzō, who wanted him to join Root—and also desired to obtain his eyes. To address his impending blindness caused by overuse of the Mangekyō, Densetsu obtained the help of his Uchiha cousins from Iwagakure and performed an operation. After a successful DNA injection, Densetsu managed to heal his optic nerves by injecting a chakra serum and permanently reverse the blinding effects of the Mangekyō by obtaining the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. As the deal went, his cousins also obtained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, promising to keep the procedure secret as Densetsu destroyed the journals on the procedure. One day, Densetsu was summoned to a meeting with Hiruzen, Danzō and the elders along with Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. The decision was made for Shisui to use a Genjutsu to prevent the Coup d'Etat, but Shisui was betrayed by Danzō (who stole Shisui's eye). After Shisui commits suicide, Itachi informs him that Danzō intended for the Uchiha to be immediately eliminated. Saddened by the death of Shisui whom he respected and Itachi's decision to shoulder the burden of murdering his entire clan, Densetsu decides to leave the village immediately as he was next on Danzo's list. While Itachi murdered the clan, Densetsu attempted to flee the village before he was stopped by Danzō and a few Root members. Pulling out his kunai, Densetsu dashed at them at top speed, cutting down the Root shinobi before they could react. Danzō however, dodged his attack and the two engaged in a fierce battle on the outskirts of Konoha. Using his superior speed against the old man, Densetsu outmanoeuvred Danzō initially using his water techniques to push the man back keep him away. While Danzō attempted to use his Wind chakra to attack Densetsu, who skilfully used his a very strong earth wall to reduce his attack's strength. Without wasting time, Densetsu appeared behind Danzō and set up his ultimate barrier around Danzō, trapping him. To neutralise Danzō and prevent him from escaping, Densetsu also cast Amenokoyane on the old man. Densetsu sped away through the border of Konoha before Danzō even awoke from the Genjutsu. Beginnings as a Vigilante Being one of the only survivors of the Uchiha clan, blacklisted by Danzō as a Missing-Nin, classified as a highly dangerous S-Rank criminal and virtually alone so far from home; Densetsu faced a tough and uncertain future. Harbouring a deep grudge towards Danzō for forcing him away from home, Densetsu began to revert to his old self, deciding to wait it out until the time was right to reappear. Densetsu decided to take a path to redemption to make up for the destructive years he spent in the ANBU. While he protected his village initially through dark, merciless and unnecessary methods, Densetsu decided to now defend it from any threat by virtues of justice and courage. Building a treehouse in the forest, Densetsu cut his hair short and changed his outfit, now calling himself the Human Torch. Under the guise of the Torch, Densetsu became known all through the Land of Fire: a mysterious individual who moved as quick as the wind, present whenever injustice showed itself. He initially took down various criminal rings that bullied and terrorised villages, but began hunting down bigger criminals as his age and powers increased. Abilities As a prodigious child and highly adept chakra user, Densetsu sharpened and used his talents to become a fearsome opponent and a skilled shinobi at a young age of 11. Being able to use high level ninjutsu at late childhood, his abilities were nothing short of exceptional. Relying on incredible speed, evasion and intellect while doing battle, his invitation to join the ANBU of Konoha was testament to his superior abilities. Densetsu mainly displayed great skill with ninjutsu and taijutsu, while he was adept with Genjutsu as well. His skill with blades and weapons were mainly self taught after being introduced to the weapons in the Academy. His duelling style was focused on unpredictability, pulling out unexpected types of attacks of differing magnitudes and strengths. He set a record in the Chunin Exams for the fastest knockout ever in the competition, and advanced to the finals with minimal difficulty. He would quickly be elected to the ranks of the ANBU, where he became known as its' most powerful member. Later on, his prowess would only increase after leaving Konoha. Singlehandedly, Densetsu killed four ANBU Root shinobi with only a pair of kunai, fought and almost defeated Danzo Shimura, destroyed an entire cult of Jashin worshippers, killed three Swordsmen of the Mist and took down various criminal rings. Further proof of his skill was his battle with Sasori and Deidara, two powerful Akatsuki members. Besides that he also managed to kill viciously trained enemies like Akuhei Iwao, Tsubusa Hareroyo and others. He was also able to survive an encounter with Pain, who possessed the Rinnegan. Possessing abnormally high amounts of chakra reserves, Densetsu had been known to keep fighting for hours without end with minimal strain, and was even known to have fought for almost a day. His chakra was described as warm and bright, but very powerful. He was a master in manipulating, controlling and channelling his chakra. Speed Blessed with natural speed, Densetsu based his attacks on blinding speed and grace. He relied on speedy punches and kicks to generate the momentum needed to land effective attacks (as he was anything but strong). Densetsu often strung together quick punches and kicks in rapid succession taking down large groups of enemies with relative ease. Alone however, his attack speed was occasionally useless against single taijutsu opponents. Coupled with a high situational awareness, the Body Flicker Technique became his common technique in fights, using it so much he could use it on a whim. He could cover great distances at amazing speeds rivalling shinobi like the Fourth Raikage and the Fourth Hokage. Densetsu was known to reach enemy ranged weapons such as kunai, grab them and reverse them towards the enemy. He could also thrust his own ranged weapons at his enemies in rapid succession. Intelligence Densetsu's defining and most renowned trait was his intelligence. While he was very strong opponent, fully capable of even holding his own against any Kage using ninjutsu alone, Densetsu was very aware that there would always be enemies stronger than he was, or situations where he would be at severe disadvantages. Therefore, Densetsu was very reliant on his mental capabilities especially in overcoming various overpowered opponents. With a genius level IQ rating of 150, he excelled in logic and strategy, often preferring to stay back and study his opponents before engaging them, to gain knowledge of their tactics. He also tended to use weaker long ranged moves to test his opponents from a distance lulling them into false complacency before unleashing a barrage of cunning tactics and powerful techniques. Densetsu was also a very quick-witted individual, able to adjust his strategies and fighting styles to suit the needs of a battle. In numerous occasions, he had own battles simply by using only the most basic and essential techniques employed by a ninja, which only prevailed due to superior tactics and his unique strategies. Further proof of his intelligence was the fact that he passed the first stage of his Chūnin Exams without cheating. He was also very skilled at defusing tense moments verbally. Using all his wit and charm to prevent friction, Densetsu was a shrewd and intelligent negotiator. He also never relied on the probability of success, with at least three back up plans to any huge action he took. Time after time, Densetsu evaded Danzō who was hunting him down to get his eyes. Ninjutsu From the start, Densetsu's strongest field ability was ninjutsu. Since he lacked the natural strength that most brawlers possessed, Densetsu made up for this weakness by applying cunning and lethal ninjutsu techniques, relying on trickery and wit to outsmart his commonly stronger foes. He created several lethal techniques, like Fire Release: Blazing Explosive Kunai Maelstrom, Lightning Release: Electric Minefield and his strongest technique, the Wind Release: Susanoo Vacuum. The sheer number of jutsu he learnt sufficed for virtually every occasion, copied and perfected by his Sharingan. This large selection of abilities coupled with an astute tactical nous made Densetsu a very adaptable individual. Densetsu could also have his clones perform ninjutsu on his behalf using this skill to lead enemies into concentrating their attacks at his clone, while he studied them from a distance; or while he laid a trap at a location of his choice, leading his opponent there later on. Densetsu also possessed a unique Dōjutsu ability, the Konohanasakuyahime, which enabled him to become intangible for a few seconds. Densetsu was very lethal with this technique, as it enabled him to avoid any technique which could cause certain death. With frequent practice, Densetsu managed to find a way to trigger the technique while openly fighting; using it as backup in case an enemy unleashed an attack too powerful to dodge. This last minute escape technique made Densetsu virtually invincible, as it negated any attack an enemy threw; no matter how powerful. Elemental Transformation Achieving a feat thought virtually impossible in the ninja world, Densetsu wielded mastery over all five basic elemental natures; along with abilities to wield the Yin and Yang release. As such, his ninjutsu were comprised of various elements. Densetsu mainly specialised in Fire, Water and Earth based ninjutsu, using them very frequently as he preferred to keep his chakra taxing Wind and Lightning style techniques as finishing moves. Being his affinity, Fire techniques were Densetsu's preferred and usually strongest form of attack. He could shoot out flames that covered a large surface area, reducing enemies and even large groups of enemies to ashes; utilise massive amounts of fire and shoot them like a huge flamethrower at his enemies and so on. Besides that, he used his clan's signature technique the Fireball Technique very frequently and was masterful in its' usage. He also was capable of generating Water in arid conditions, using powerful jutsu to create large volumes of water in the shape of a dragon to hit enemies, unleash a powerful torrent of water with a cutting edge sharp enough to slice off limbs, smash earth and cut down Wood Release Techniques and even use the Water Clone Technique. These water based techniques were also utilised to make way for his lightning technique which was strengthened massively by the presence of water. Densetsu also utilised Earth based techniques to defend from attacks and bind enemies with strengthened soil. He also used bullets sculpted by wind to pierce enemy defences and draw them away from strategic spots as it was a randomised attack which was spread over a large area. Barrier Ninjutsu Densetsu was highly skilled with barrier ninjutsu, capable of using basic barriers like the Pentagon Barrier all the way to high level and ultra resilient techniques like the Uchiha Flame Formation and the Decagon Barrier which both could take direct hits from S-Rank techniques. In many battles especially with dangerous ninjutsu users, Densetsu relied on these shielding techniques as initial moves in a battle to prevent or delay a fight while he formulated strategies. He would also trap users at the centre of a barrier to prevent them from giving him chase. Summoning Technique While he usually relied on his own prowess to overcome enemies, Densetsu was a skilled user of the Summoning Technique when things got out of hand. His personal summons, toads; were mainly Hiro and Ken, summoning Gamatatsu later on. He could cooperate devastatingly well (using cooperation ninjutsu such as Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet) with his toad companions and was on very friendly terms with them. Bukijutsu As his cunning traits would suggest, Densetsu came full of surprises and unorthodox tricks. He used various ninja tools frequently, with great skill. He wielded shuriken, kunai and wire strings in a very tactical manner. He could also deflect the projectiles launched by others with projectiles of his own. When not given enough time to draw his sword, Densetsu relied on two kunai he kept strapped to his wrists; and was very skilled with using them to mow down enemies, or to deflect blades. He was also relatively skilled with a bow and arrow, being skilled enough to hit moving targets in rapid succession. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan As an Uchiha, Densetsu had access to the clan's signature Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. He awakened his Sharingan when he was 11 during his Chunin Exams, when he was put in a life threatening situation, immediately gaining two tomoe. He was a very skilled user of the Sharingan, even at a young age. Densetsu's already naturally honed reflexes were augmented greatly by the Sharingan, and he overcame his original weaknesses in Taijutsu by using his Sharingan to copy the Taijutsu techniques of others, tweaking them where necessary. His prowess with the Sharingan grew constantly, but Densetsu soon felt the effects of the Curse of Hatred. Due to the extreme pull to kill he experienced when utilizing the Sharingan, he chose to initially keep his usage of the dojutsu to a minimal capacity. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Eventually Densetsu awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan when he partook in his third ANBU mission. After being betrayed by one of their teammates, Densetsu's entire ANBU squad were ambushed and slaughtered by ANBU from Kirigakure. The emotional pain Densetsu experienced watching his friends die enabled him to awaken the dojūtsu, and granted him new powers which he used to butcher the enemy ANBU. Densetsu quickly became very skilled with this variant of his Sharingan, quickly accessed and perfected his blue Sage Fire Susanoo. His Susanoo became known as the "Protector of the Human Torch" and was known to be Densetsu's trump card, and strongest technique. Only a shinobi of extreme prowess could force Densetsu to utilise the Susanoo. Taking the shape of a huge samurai, his Susanoo wielded two swords and possessed several powerful ninjutsu techniques. Densetsu also utilised the Amaterasu to certain levels of proficiency. His potent skill with his eyes caused Danzō to enact contingency plans if Densetsu were ever to defect from Konohagakure and also made the Root leader desire to have his eyes. However, Densetsu's eyesight deteriorated rapidly, forcing him to quickly find a cure before he was permanently blinded. After he and even his cousins had used their Mangekyō Sharingan to the point of semi-blindness, they were forced to quickly find a way to save themselves. Densetsu deduced that the usage of the Mangekyō Sharingan affected the optic nerves by constricting them every time upon activation which led to visual impairment. While the only known cure was to implant the eyes of a close relation, Densetsu figured that if he injected the DNA of his cousins into his eyes and vice versa, he could restore his eyesight and gain unlimited excess to the Mangekyō. After an excruciating procedure in which he used only a mirror, a scalpel and a few syringes, Densetsu operated on his own eyes and his cousins' eyes and was succesfull in enabling all of them to gain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Knowing that this surgical method would be abused if it were ever discovered, Densetsu incinerated his journals on the procedure. Taijutsu Initially, Densetsu showed minimal and basic prowess in taijutsu, especially in hand to hand combat. Identifying this as his Achilles Heel, he began focusing on improving and after unlocking his Sharingan, Densetsu began copying his opponents tactics and gaining inspiration for his own combinations. Eventually, Taijutsu became a commonly used form of combat for Densetsu. He made use of his speed and reflexes to become a skilled martial artist, relying on quick counter attacks and targeted attacks. However, by Dentetsu's own admission, he was nowhere near masterful in terms of where taijutsu was concerned. Several times his lack of taijutsu skill was exploited by high level enemies. While he possessed great speed and grace, Dentetsu lacked a key component in further forms of taijutsu: sheer strength. He was often overpowered by brawlers and quickly overrun by taijutsu specialists, like Tsubusa Hareroyo and Kimmimaro. However, when armed with a pair of kunai, Densetsu was a highly skilled and lethal fighter; as he showcased his stylish flair and blinding speed to devastating effect, as shown when he killed four ANBU Root shinobi. Genjutsu While Dentetsu was not naturally a Genjutsu type shinobi, he was very skilled with the Genjutsu that were gifted to him due to his Sharingan. He could use the Tsukuyomi to good effect but not near the skill of Itachi Uchiha. He was also highly knowledgable on Izanami and Izanagi, even though he never used either. Besides the Genjutsu of his clan, he could identify and name many other Genjutsu, as well as find an effective way to counter them. He also used various visual genjutsu which his Sharingan offered him in battle. Densetsu was also very skilled with Amenokoyane, a visual technique which was incredibly difficult to differentiate from reality, managing to even use this technique on somebody as powerful as Danzō Shimura. Other Skills While he already boasted great skill in ninjutsu, near unrivalled speed, intelligence and courage, Densetsu was also a highly capable leader, able to motivate those under his command to never give in, even when the odds were stacked against them. He was apparently also highly skilled in kenjutsu, as he carried two katanas with him all the time and even duelled certain enemies with them. Part I Gato Arc Hunt for Tsubusa Arc Land of Sun Arc Akatsuki Emergence Arc Kirigakure Infiltration Arc Part II Criminal X Arc Jashin Arc Return to Konoha Trivia * Densetsu has completed 158 missions in total; 25 E-Rank, 9 D-Rank, 35 C-Rank, 31 B-Rank, 52 A-Rank and 6 S-Rank. * Densetsu's favourite word is "Fun", and his second favoured word is "skill". ** His favourite food is chicken rice with pork, served in various sauces. ** Densetsu hates raw food. * Densetsu wishes to fight Itachi Uchiha, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Kabuto Yakushi. * Densetsu hates wasting money, saving his cash up carefully in a hole he dug near the Hokage Monument. * His hobbies are drawing, lying down atop the Hokage Monument to watch the sky, reading and napping.